Lost You
by KimiNinja03
Summary: I didn't know that trying to take on Shredder's lair "by myself" would end up this way. We may have won but at a cost. And I have a feeling my family aren't going to like the cost. Alternate ending for "Attack of Mega Shredder" (One-shot for Lucy Dragneel4life)! Warning: injuries, character death?, and bro-fluff! Lots of bro-fluff!:3


**Hey guys! I'm still working on my others stories, although trying to perfect what I want to happen. Sometimes writers block happens to everyone!**

 **Anyways this is a fun little one-shot that I made for Lucy Dragneel4life, who wanted a tag of the "Mega-Shredder" episode of TMNT 2012~! WARNING: Have not seen it then you wouldn't understand and I'd hate to spoil it for anyone! :)**

 **I OWN NOTHING BECAUSE ALL RIGHTS GO TO NICKELODEON! This is an alternate ending which means it will follow closely to canon but have some twists and changes in it, especially the ending! Thanks!**

 **HAPPY READING! Hope you enjoy Lucy-san! :3**

* * *

 _ **Leonardo's Point of View:**_

I watched as the disgusting monstrosity that Mikey dubbed "Mega Shredder" grabbed hold of my baby brother and brought him close. My heart beat in a panic as I rushed to aid my orange banded brother. However my efforts were in vain.

I watched in horror when Mikey screamed, baby blue eyes wide with terror and shock, as he was thrown in the monsters mouth. OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, _**OH MY GOD!**_

 _"MIKEY!"_

I nearly growled as I rushed forward, feeling the anger on my own face. I used my grappling hook to swing down so I could get a good hit at the bastard that ate my baby brother. I bounced off each of it's horrible ugly limbs while doing a tornado pattern with my katanas. I grunted in anger with each blow and jump, trying to find a weak spot. I swung down and grabbed Mikey's grappling hook to use as better leverage to swing myself down into the one of the vile creature's many faces.

As soon as I propelled myself forward I used all of my anger to swing into it's face and skin. It cried out in pain as it's body shook. I swung around to go for another hit before I nearly lost my grip of the grappling hooks. I gasped and grunted in surprise when I was grabbed by Mega Shredder.

It brought me closer until I was facing it's nasty ugly yellow teeth. I couldn't help but think of Mikey. How scared was he before he got eaten? Is this how he felt? I turned away in disgust, struggling to get away as I was lowered close to it's mouth.

Then all of a sudden it paused and a green-like smoke bomb crashed into it's back, causing it to let go of me. I fell to the pavement with a cry of surprise and looked up to see what caused it. Behind the monster I could see the TurtleMech as it jumped down from one of the rooftops. Distantly I was relieved that my brothers, April, and Casey finally arrived. I don't know how I would of defeated it alone...We could all avenge Mikey..

I saw the creature recovering and quickly used my grappling hook to swing away from it's powerful large foot. It stood and let out a huge roar as I landed on one of the roofs. It looked like my family were contemplating an attack move against Mega Shredder. I wilted and looked down at Mikey's grappling hook, seeing the familiarity of where he carved his name. My eyes burned with hot tears.

Suddenly the creature roared again but this time it's tongue shot out at the TurtleMech and I watched as it caught the tongue in it's grasp. I couldn't see my family well from here but I knew even with a plan that I had to help somehow. I was _not_ going to lose anyone else today!

Another missile of greenish smoke was launched at the creature causing it to shake. I watched in shocked horror as it charged for the TurtleMech. My family barely dodged in time as it charged by them and crashed into the building. I quickly charged to help them as Mega Shredder recovered and hit the TurtleMech that it twirled mid-air before swinging them into a building with it's tail. I growled with a feeling of rage bubbling inside me.

Mega Shredder grabbed the TurtleMech in it's arms and tried to stuff it down it's throat. Apparently my family was smart and engaged a flame thrower that caused flames to burn the inside of the creature's throat. They were instantly thrown away where they skidded across the pavement. As I got closer I watched as the creature tried to blow out the fire.

I got close enough to see my family mostly unharmed. Donnie brightened when he saw me and seemed to suddenly have an idea, his eyes nearly turning into light bulbs, "Its the tongue Leo! The brain is the tongue!"

"I'm on it!" I answered instantly, finally swinging around Mega Shredder. I wrapped the tongue that was shaped as a person in Mikey's grappling hook and thrust it down onto the pavement, feeling satisfied when the creature groaned. The TurtleMech thrust into the creature's face, propelling it backwards, dragging them along. My family landed on the creature's face, pinning it to the pavement as the tongue thing literally shouted in anger. I kicked it away from me and it landed against the wall. Mega Shredder cried out and groaned in pain.

"Now it's worse!" I heard April cry out as the TurtleMech startled backwards and Mega Shredder chased after them. My eyes widened slightly. If the brain tongue thing didn't work then what will?! I caught a ride on the TurtleMech as they fled away from the monster. It chased us as the tongue literally tried to wrap around the TurtleMech.

"How do we stop this thing?!" Raph cried loudly.

"I don't know?!" Donnie fretted, sounding really freaked out.

My eyes widened as we turned a corner and the tongue shot out, hitting the TurtleMech and wrapping around my body. I cried out in surprise and alarm. The TurtleMech's hand caught my foot and I jerked when the made to pull me back. I grunted in pain when the monster pulled at my body stronger, literally dragging the TurtleMech with it.

"Mikey's the monster fan! Where is he!?" Donnie shouted, more than angry and slightly worried when he must have realized he hadn't seen Mikey yet. Hearing his name and staring at the monster in front of my brought helpless tears to my eyes. What do we do? If I could just get one of my hands free...Suddenly an idea hit me.

"Let go!" I turned my head and yelled at them. Their eyes widened significantly at my request.

"But Leo if we let go then it'll get you!" April cried in confusion and fear. I stared into my brothers' eyes and Donnie seemed to understand instantly.

"Okay," Donnie nodded as the others gaped at him. I watched my purple banded brother detach the TurtleMech's arms around me. I felt myself jerking forward as the force of being pulled by the monster overworked it. Mega Shredder grunted in surprise before I went flying in the air. I smirked as I drew one katana and used my grappling hook to swing around and cut the tongue thing in half. Mega Shredder cried out in pain after looking down at me stupidly.

"Now's our chance to finish this thing! FIRE!" Raph shouted and the TurtleMech launched another explosive right into Mega Shredder's mouth before he tried to run away. I gasped as Mega Shredder yelped in alarm and then exploded with a dark green cloud of smoke.

I covered my eyes and as the smoke dissipated it began to rain God knows what. I took refuge under the TurtleMech as people began to cheer at the death of the monster. I heard my family cheering behind me too and wilted heavily. We may have won but at a cost.

And I have a feeling they aren't going to like the cost.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...after being "eaten" by Mega Shredder...**

 _ **Michelangelo's Point of View:**_

For the past year I've dealt with a LOT of crazy stuff but this is by _far_ the most disgusting. I was only trying to help Leo and now look at whats happened! I'm sitting here inside the Mega Shredder's stomach! Dudes, how gross could that get?!

I'm desperately trying to avid the stomach acid and find a way back up but it's useless. At least I still have my weapons! I brightened and immediately tried climbing back up the throat with my kasrigama blade but that quickly detached when Mega Shredder's body shook as if it were hit with a blow. I screamed as I fell towards the stomach acid.

"I need something to hold on to!" I cried in alarm before feeling a slimy thing wrap around my body. It looked like a wormed, a nasty fricken worm or..it kinda smelled like a fish? My eyes widened, "Not what I meant!"

Mega Shredder's body continued to shake and I struggled against the stomach worm's tight grip. I felt my joints constricting and gasped in pain at the tightness. I gripped my kasrigama chain and tested my movement. I slightly grinned when I was able to move my wrist and twirled it expertly to cut the worm into different small sections.

I screamed again when I fell towards the pool of acid but quickly used my kasrigama to pierce the blade into the walls of the stomach. I stopped upside down quite close to the pool and felt my heart hammer. Some acid began spewing and hit my left arm and tip of my shoulder. I cried out at the burning but wiggled instead of letting go. Fresh hot tears sprang to my eyes. This hurt!

I looked up and realized that with the proper amount of will and strength I could climb up my kasrigama chain and use it to climb up the throat again. I grinned, trying to ignore the pounding on my burn wounds as I shifted so I could better climb up the chains.

I ignored the pulling of the burn wounds and some fresh bruises from that worm as I climbed. I tightened my grip, praying to God that my kasrigama held when Mega Shredder began shaking again. Man, just WHAT was Leo doing to it outside?! I gritted my teeth and finally made it to the top of my chain. I grabbed my other nunchuck and converted it to another kasrigama, quickly repeating the process before.

I was halfway up the throat when the body shook and spasmed, making me cry out but I only tightened my grip when I almost slid down. The throat was convulsing slightly and nearly suffocating me. I opened one eye, ignoring my pain and fear as I continued to climb despite almost being squished. It was grossly slimy, which helped but that was just weird dude...

"Gotta keep climbing...gotta get out," I grunted as I shook hard with enough strength to pull my body upwards, "Can't die like this...this ain't the way Michelangelo goes down..."

I gasped when the chain rattled and his throat convulsed. I gagged at the smell and texture of the throat but continued upwards. I knew that I was close now. I repeated the climbing process one more time before I realized I was close to the mouth. Overwhelmed with relief and joy I climbed faster and saw a tongue and large teeth.

I crawled on my plastron and gasped when the mouth opened. I saw daylight and rooftops but I didn't see Leo or anyone else other than the screaming people in the streets below. I heard some shouting and what sounded like a machine? Did that mean my other brothers were here?!

I held onto the tongue when Mega Shredder screamed and Is creamed along with it. I remembered suddenly that Mega Shredder had a lot of different mouths. So I was in one of the mouths near the top of Mega Shredder's head.

"Mikey's the monster fan! Where is he!?" I heard Donnie shout loudly. Oh man, he sounds really pissed which means something's going wrong. MY heart skipped a beat and I forced myself to start climbing towards the teeth. How close was Donnie? Could he hear me?

I reached one of the teeth, a place where I could jump at a moments notice if the monster gritted his teeth. I still couldn't see the guys, "DONNIE?! DONNIE, I'M OVER HERE- ** _AH_**!"

Mega Shredder jerked and I landed head first on one of the teeth, sliding down it with a dull smack, "Ugh..." My head throbbed and I felt for the injury. It wasn't bleeding but would differently bruise. I groaned, rubbing the sore spot.

"Now's our chance to finish this thing! FIRE!" I heard Raph and his words caused my eyes to widen. What were they gonna do?! I rushed forward, grabbing one of the teeth and felt the body jerk, Mega Shredder cried out in surprise before I heard something weird going on down the throat. I needed to get out _**now!**_

I swung my kasrigama chain and readied to leave. I jumped out of Mega Shredder's mouth, realizing I was nearly behind it when it suddenly exploded in a dark green cloud. I cried out at the burns I felt on my legs and feet, it blew me forward and I couldn't react fast enough to use my kasrigama chains.

I felt nothing as I suddenly blacked out.

* * *

 _ **Leonardo's Point of View:**_

"We need to get back underground," I ordered, quickly ending the cheering. They all paused, looking at me in surprise at my non-joyous tone of voice. I looked at them seriously, "It's getting very light out. We need to leave before we are caught."

"Right," Donnie agreed, "Where's Mikey?" My heart did a jigsaw at the fresh waves of pain as I resisted the urge to spit that he was eaten and then the remains of him where blown up with the Mega Shredder.

"I'll tell you when we get underground," I told them through clenched teeth. They all looked confused and Raph began glaring at me. Donnie and April saw this and begun to spin the TurtleMech around as I climbed aboard. It took a good few minutes before we finally got to Donine's built in secret garage door hidden in the bricks. I sighed in somewhat relief when we were engulfed with the darkness of the sewers.

"We're underground now," Raph gruffed even though they couldn't see me, "Now tell us. Where's Mikey? Did he go back home?"

The pain in my heart increased when I realized I'd never see my baby brother home again. I'd never be victim of his silly pranks, his interruptions during training, his coming to me in the middle of the night sometimes when he had a nightmare, him trying to get me to relax, comforting me after a fight with Raph...

"Leo?" Casey gasped when I started to slowly cry louder. I lost my grip on the TurtleMech and slid down some. I bit my lip, choking my cries, hoping to somehow cover it up. Btu that was useless...they'll find out too and they'll be in pain too..so why prolong the inevitable? Mikey was dead...he was... "Leo, you okay? Did I hear you crying?"

"What? Crying?!" Donnie demanded in worry and I shook my head when the TurtleMech halted, "Are you injured Leo? I know you were, is it bad?!"

"Shut up for a minute, Donnie," Raph growled angrily, "Fearless, what's wrong?"

"Just get to the lair, I'm not hurt much," I huffed, covering up the tears in my voice. Nothing happened for a couple of minutes, "Hurry before Sensei worries.."

"Fine," Raph growled as the TurtleMech moved, faster this time I had noted. I clenched my eyes shut and willed the emotions to go away. I wish there was an OFF switch for this stuff. I was so caught up in how I was feeling that I gasped in alarm when the TurtleMech jerked to a stop and we were right outside Donnie's lab.

My family began climbing out so I climbed down. I hid my face from my brothers, hoping they didn't see tears of anything indicating I was upset. I needed to wait until Sensei was with us when It old them...told them...

"My sons!" Master Splinter nearly flew across the room when I startled to a stop right outside Donnie's lab, my family right on my heels. He stopped when he saw my grim face, "Leonardo? What happened? Are you injured?"

I wilted and shook my head. Sighing I pointed politely to the couch, feeling fresh tears in my eyes, "Sit down everyone."

"Where's Mikey?" Raph asked again, sounding more than fed up, "I'm gonna kill him if he's out to prank us again. Last time I taught him a huge lesson."

I stayed silent as everyone gathered on the bench, Sensei sat down, looking at me worriedly, confused and fearful. I messed with my hands, wondering how to put this..

"Mikey's dead." Way to go Leo...

The reactions were almost what i expected. Casey and Raph spluttered in surprise, their eyes gone wide at me. April gasped and brought a hand to her mouth, her eyes confused. Donnie and Sensei both stared at me in shock, searching my eyes for some hidden truth. There wasn't one.

"He..he died...he was eaten by that...that thing," I growled feeling hatred and anger towards the dead monster, "He got grabbed and Mega Shredder just...he just threw him in his mouth and ate him..."

"W-what? N-No...this i-isn't..." Donnie trailed off, tears coming to his eyes as he brought a hand to his face. I pursed my lips unhappily as I felt more tears springing to my own eyes. I grabbed Mikey's grappling hook and my body shook.

"You're lying!" Raph suddenly shouted, his eyes still wide with denial, "Mikey ain't dead, you're lying"

I choked on a sob as I forced myself to calm enough so that I knelt by Sensei, who was still in a state of shock. I handed Mikey's carved grappling hook and bowed my head, "I-I'm sorry I failed you S-Sensei...I'm s-so sorry!"

Donnie began to cry loudly and I heard April sniffling as they embraced each other. Raph, on the other hand, had gotten up and grabbed my mask ties, jerking me back with fury in his eyes.

"YOU'RE LYING! TELL ME YOU'RE LYING!" He screamed and I calmly tried to put a hand on his plastron while shaking my head. I was vaguely aware of the tears slipping down my cheeks. Raph began to push away and hit my plastron again and again. I just let him and soon he was breathing hard.

Casey was shouting at Raph to stop and eventually Raph did, his knees and arm's shaking as he slipped to the floor with me. I wrapped my arms around him and hid my face in his shoulder, gasping and crying, desperately trying to stop it.

"H-He...just...just...can't b-be," Donnie sobbed and I felt arms around Raph and I. I looked up and saw Donnie's tear stricken face pale green as he held onto us. Raph sounding like he was choking with the way he withheld his tears.

"...poor little dude..." Casey muttered sadly as he grabbed April, who began to cry loudly now into his chest. I cried harder when Sensei knelt by us, one hand on my shoulder, the other gripping Mikey's grappling hook.

"You did the best you could Leonardo, cleanse your mind of doubt," Sensei said in a shaky voice and I shook my head, hiding my face in Raph's shoulder again and he tightened his grip, "Michelangelo's death is a great loss to us. But he is not gone forever, my sons..."

We all could hear the deep emotions in his voice, he was desperately trying to keep it together for us. Donnie sobbed loudly as he tried to grab as much of Raph and I as he could. I gasped when Raph shifted so that he was grabbing Donnie and I both, Donnie's head on my plastron which was quickly bruising from Raph's beatings.

We stayed like that for awhile. Just crying in each other's arms as we finally realized what we had lost today.

* * *

 **Michelangelo's Point of View:**

I groaned as I became aware of myself again. My body throbbed and burned and I just hurt so bad. I grunted in pain as I forced myself to open my eyes. I had somehow landed on a rooftop and it was broad daylight now. MY heart skipped a beat painfully and I felt my limbs fall over when I ried to push myself up.

My limbs screamed at me for the awkward position I had landed in. I rubbed my arms, alarmed to feel some welts from cuts that I don't remember getting. There were a couple of burns on my left arm and shoulder from that nasty stomach acid. More burns from the green smokey explosion were on the back of both of my legs. My carapace shielded my back from getting hurt but I'm sure there were scuff marks. At least there didn't feel like there were any cracks.

I'd have to ask Donnie when I see him...Donnie! The guys! My eyes widened as I carefully crawled tot he edge of the building, groaning as I peered over the top. I felt alarmed at all the people, it was so easy to spot me now so how will I ever get home?

I bit my lip, crying out as one of my legs throbbed painfully. Looking down I gulped. There was a sickening bruising splotch near my knee and it felt broken. I felt like throwing up. I felt the side of my face throb too and rubbed it, alarmed when it stung. Pulling back my hand I was alarmed to see it covered in blood.

"Aww man, I gotta get to the lair," I breathed unevenly. That's where the guys must be and they'd be...wait..they'd be doing what? They wouldn't have left me behind on purpose which means...my eyes widened.

They think I'm _**dead.**_

They never heard me or got to see me. Leo last saw me being eaten and then they killed Mega Shredder. Of course now it makes all kinds of sense! I have to get back, not matter what! I have to let them know I'm still alive. With wide eyes I looked around for my weapons, finding that they were not on the roof with me. I gulped and crawled for the edge of the building that led to the alleyway.

Peering down I found both of my nunchucks, still in kasrigama form, lazily sprawled out against a dumpster and below it. I smiled, relieved my babies survived the blast just like me. Now how do I get down there without being SEEN or hurting my broken leg more? I sighed in distress, wishing that it was nighttime. Looking over I saw a fire escape which could be the only chance I had.

I swung my body over, ignoring my protesting muscles and dangled slightly before dropped myself to a window seal and then quickly dropped myself on the fire escape, landing clumsily on my plastron. My leg throbbed and I bit my gum to quiet my loud whimpers of pain.

Now that I was directly above the dumpster I had to find a clear way to land on it or the ground without gathering attention. I looked to the streets where either cars drove by or people walked by. I had to wait until it slowed down or no people walked past. There was a clear manhole cover near the dumpster too and it would take all my skill to get down there undetected.

It was a slow task of carefully crawling down the steps of the fire escape, getting as low as I could. AS soon as I did that I constantly checked for an opening, a time when I could propel myself down into the garbage of the dumpster. I knew this wasn't good for my wounds but neither would be falling to the harsh ground, especially with my broken leg.

I took a deep breath as I used the railing to pull myself up. I put as much weight on my left foot, which was my uninjured one, as I could and the propelled myself over the railing, falling into the dumpster. The garbage softened my fall more than the ground would have but I still gasped at the trash poking and prodding me. I felt some glass or wire cut me and scrape my plastron. I groaned, feeling the burns flare up and scream at me. Blood from the burn on my cheek dripped onto the burn on my hand that I didn't too much pay attention to until now.

My body shook and I gulped down my emotions and withheld my tears. Now wasn't the time to whine and cry. I had to get back to my family now, then I could perhaps let it go! I gritted my teeth and pushed myself up slightly using my arms, ignoring my muscles protests once again. I looked over the dumpster and waited for a moment when no people came by to roll out of it.

I grunted in pain as I rolled to the other side and fell over the dumpster, landing on the ground. I cried out in pain and immediately dragged myself beside the dumpster, to hide in case any passerby's decided to glance into the dead end alleyway. I whimpered in pain and clutched to my broken leg as if that would help the throbbing nailing pain. I panted and desperately wished that Donnie were here with me. He'd know what to do without hurting himself further.

I exhaled deeply and grabbed my kasrigama chain, converting it back into a nunchuck then secured it in my belt. I peered around the dumpster and saw that no one was walking past. I was too scared. What if someone in a car sees me? What if they capture me? What if they try to follow me in the sewers or they film me? The more I thought the more my body shook.

There's nothing I can do about it. Just do it. I glared at the ground and peered around again, waiting for a moment when no one walked or drove by. It took a few agonizing minutes but it was blissfully empty and I gathered myself up. I practically fell next to the manhole covered and grabbed my other kasrigama, not even wasting time in converting it for now. I used the blade to help me pry the manhole cover open, my heart beating a mile a minute.

I heard an oncoming car and my heart stopped. I quickly pushed the rest of the manhole cover with adrenaline and jumped down, catching myself on the ladder without jostling my broken leg. I breathed deeply for a few moments, feeling relief at my plan before I was brave enough to cover the manhole again.

Slowly I descended the ladder, my kasrigama rattling behind me. Once on the floor I converted it and placed it back in my belt. I panted for a moments, smiling goofily at my success. But I wasn't home yet. I needed to get home and get cleaned up by Doctor Donnie! Man ,I couldn't wait to be reunited with my family!

I gathered my strength and began walk towards my home.

* * *

It took such a long time. Or at leas tit felt like it took almost years to finally get close to my home. My heart skipped erratically when I recognized the walls of the sewers that would lead to the turnstiles to my home. I smiled like an idiot as I stumbled, hopped and limped towards my home. That's how I'd been getting by for awhile now.

My hand was gripping to any part of the bricks that I could get. Many times I had to stop and catch my breath. My body felt oddly cool and I figured it was just me overworking myself. I couldn't bring myself to care about the hurt of my injuries when I was so close to my home.

It was only until I turned a corner and saw the turnstiles that my vision got slightly blurry, making me panic. I buried it and hurried as fast as I could, only slowing when my broken leg screamed at me. I panted as I gripped the bricks and continued jumping or limping to the turnstiles.

"Shut up Casey, just let me do the comforting okay?"

I froze when I heard April's voice. I stood there panting harshly just outside the turnstiles. I heard the misery and exhaustion in her voice and briefly wondered what was going on. "You've just got a habit of saying the wrong thing, okay?"

"Whatever, let's just go help Splinter with their injuries..." I heard Casey reply as I was finally able to grasp one of the turnstiles. I gasped and shook as I stopped a minute. I saw the blur form of April and Casey was already half in the lab. I smiled and pushed myself, limping until I passed the bars.

April turned in curiosity at the sounds, a cloth over her shoulder and a bowl of water in her hands. Her eyes widened when they locked on to me. I opened my mouth to greet her or say something, though I don't know what, when a wheeze escaped me. Her hands shook and she released the bowl, it shattered on the ground, making me flinch. She had tears in her eyes and I knew I had to say something.

"It's, 'kay...April," I panted as I took a few more steps. I stretched one hand to her and she stood still. Casey had turned around by this point when he heard the shattering and stood there in shock, his brown eyes locked onto me with disbelief.

"Casey, April, what was that noise?!" Raph came rushing out, pushing both doors open wide. He paused when his eyes trailed to mine. His emerald green eyes widened until they looked like dots, which I nearly giggled at. I swallowed and kept limping forward, "L-Leo, Donnie, Sensei, get in here!"

I flinched when April shook her head and rushed up to me, grabbing my arm with worry covering every inch of her face. I gave an awkward smile since I wasn't sure what to do at this moment. I was just so happy, but now I was hurting...

The rest of my family rushed behind Raph, thinking something was wrong when they spotted me. Their eyes widened like Raph's and I smiled even more.

"You guys look...look like..you've seen...a ghost!" I teased, my voice sounding off to my own ears. April squeezed my arms and then Sensei was suddenly dashing forward, wrapping his arms around me.

"My son! My Michelangelo! We thought you dead!" Sensei cried and my eyes widened at the rare misery in his voice. If Sensei was ever this upset he never let it on. I wrapped my arms around him, wincing at the pain and trying not to stand on my broken leg.

"Oh..my God!" Donnie whimpered as he randomly appeared to the right of me, "Mikey..you're...you're alive! You look horrible!"

"W-Well, gee, thanks, D," I pouted and he grabbed two handfuls of my face, making me wince a the burn on my cheek. Sensei pulled away and so did April when Leo and Raph rushed over. I was barreled into as softly as possible, Raph's arms wrapped around my middle carefully as he hid his face in my shoulder. Leo was in front of my now and wrapped his hands around the other part of my middle, staring at me like he was wounded.

"Oh c'mon guys...don't..don't get all mushy on me now," I huffed, feeling out of breath but warmer than I had a minute ago. I smiled as Donnie moved my head around, looking at the burns. He put his forehead to mine and let out a shaky breath.

"We can get as mushy as we want to," Donnie declared while I suspiciously felt Raph shaking beside me. I knitted my eyes together in worry and Leo laughed softly.

"You come back from the dead and you're looking worried for us?" Leo said as he squeezed me, "I could seriously hurt you sometimes Mikey."

"I-I'm sorry," I squeaked when suddenly Donnie leaned in and squeezed me in a hug, all three brothers embracing me hard, with promises of not letting me go. I looked at Casey, April and Sensei, who were all smiling at us. I sighed, nuzzling my head against my brothers, "I-I'm okay...can..can you let me go now? It kinda hurts.."

Alarmed they quickly let go of me but hovered not even a foot away. I let out a painful grunt as I looked down at myself. Donnie grabbed my hand with a serious look on his face while Raph and Leo shared a glance with Sensei.

"Lab. Now." Donnie ordered and he softly pulled me along. I let him steer me into the lab with Leo and Raph closely behind. I thought it was weird how April and Casey didn't come in but maybe they wanted us to have our time together. The time we usually have when one of us is really hurt.

Donnie lifted me under my arms and put me on his desk as he pulled out his emergency kit. I watched as he pulled out alcohol and some burn creams. I watched as Leo came up to sit beside me and Raph stood in front of both of us, staring at me like I was going to disappear if he blinked.

"What happened?" Leo asked quietly as he also stared at me. I blushed, starting to feel shy with all the attention on me. I hated attention when I was sick or injured like this, "I saw Mega Shredder...throw you in his mouth."

I nodded, wincing hard when Donnie put a cotton ball on the wound on my hand. I hissed and closed my eyes when they burned, "Sorry Mikey, I have to clean your wounds or they'll get infected."

"Do what you have to, D," I soothed as I gritted my teeth together. Raph glared at my injuries and I decided to finally give them an explanation.

As Donnie cleaned my wounds I told them how I was in the stomach, about the worm and the burns from the stomach acid, the escape up the throat and into a mouth, the bruise to my head, jumping out with my kasrigama, getting blown up, waking up on the roof, my injuries, and finally how I came home. They all blinked in horror.

"You fell _into_ the garbage?" Donnie squawked as he grabbed my hand and looked at the injuries again. I laughed softly as Leo and Raph did the same to other parts of my body, "How did you manage that?"

"I had lots of adrenaline, plus I'm just amazing like that dude," I reminded while he blinked. Donnie rolled his eyes but a huge grin formed on his mouth.

"I can't believe you did all that with a broken leg," Raph grunted as he lifted said leg so he could peer at it. I grimaced in pain but hoped my bro's didn't see it, "I really thought you died..."

"I'm sorry," I looked down and Leo pulled me to look at him. I watched Leo grab some bandages from Donnie all while staring into my eyes. I blinked at the blue eyes staring at me.

"No, i'm sorry, little brother. I failed you and you got hurt.." Leo sighed and I wanted to shake my head in denial. He placed a heavy bandage on the horrible burn on my cheek. He left his hand there for a moment, "I..when I saw it throw you in it's mouth I lost it..."

"Leo.."

"Raph, hold his leg still I have to wrap it up," Donnie interrupted softly and I heard Raph grunt in acknowledgement. I stared at Leo's sad face and felt my heart strings pull.

"I didn't mean to scare you guys. I didn't mean to get eaten," I murmured as I averted my eyes. Leo let go of my cheek and I felt him grab my arm to bandage the burn on my arm and hand.

"I know you didn't," Leo agreed immediately, "I'm just so relieved your alive. You're one of a kind, baby brother."

I felt my eyes well with tears and I sniffed. Leo paused like he thought he hurt me, his eyes wide with surprise and horror but I shook my head.

"Mikey?" Donnie stopped wrapping my leg too when he head me sniffling, probably thinking he was hurting me. Raph was staring at me with such a intensity...

"I love you guys..." I muttered while sniffling. Their eyes softened and I felt Leo hug me. Raph rubbed my head gently and Donnie bumped my head affectionately, making me laugh slightly.

"We love you too, Mikey," Donnie replied and then his voice changed, "But don't ever do that to us again!"

I gulped when Raph glared, "Yeah, what are ya tryin' to do? Shave decades of our lives?"

"N-No," I denied with a nervous smile. Leo shook his head at us and finished wrapping my left arm. He moved on to my hand and I watched as he carefully applied the burn cream. We all stayed silent as Donnie began wrapping the layers of bandages on my broken left with Raph's help. Leo wrapped my hand and moved onto the small cuts on my other arm.

"We're sorry we blew ya up.." Raph suddenly muttered and I turned to him with surprise. He looked very sorry as he glanced up at me. My eyes widened, "We wouldn't have blew that monster up if we knew ya were still in there."

"You couldn't have known that I'd survived," I smiled but Raph still looked slightly guilty. Donnie did too, "Would you be mad at me if I had blew up the monster, killing it with you still in side even though I didn't know?"

"Of course not!" They both replied at the same time, making Leo laugh slightly. I smirked and they both realized the true meaning of my words.

"You're such a little dork," Raph grinned as I giggled.

"I am glad that you are alive, Michelangelo."

We turned to see Sensei walking in the room with a cup of hot tea. I smiled brightly at my Father as he approached us with a relieved and soft look on his face. He hand the cup to me which I grabbed as soon as Leo finished wrapping my other arm.

"Thanks Sensei!" I said as I began to drink it for the sake of him and my brothers. I tried not to gag at the nasty taste of it but it didn't taste as bad as usual which meant he put honey in it. He tends to do this for me more than the others because I give them a hard time about drinking it.

"How do you feel, my son?" Sensei questioned as Leo moved down to begin wrapping the small cuts and burns on my unbroken leg. I winced at the feel of the burn cream before looking up at my Father.

"My head hurts a lot and so does my legs but the burns are starting to feel better," I replied honestly and watched his smile grow into a fond one. He rubbed my head affectionately and checked on the bruise while I sipped on more of my tea.

"There we go~" Donnie murmured while sticking his tongue out. I smiled as he and Raph put a brace on my knee with a bandage that wrapped a little below that, "The break was in the knee and near your shin but it wasn't a bad break, more like crack really."

"It hurt like shell though," I whined as I almost spluttered on my tea. Sensei shook his head as he peered over my shoulder to see my leg.

"Whatever," Raph rolled his eyes as he patted my leg and stood up, glancing at me every few seconds. I quickly realized my brothers were going to be in their "protective big brother" modes for awhile now. I nearly groaned.

"What's wrong?" Leo paused as he looked up at me, his eyes slightly wide. I shook my head.

"Nothing, this tea is horrible," I half lied and they smirked.

"These scratches to your plastron will heal in no time and your shell isn't damaged either...just minor scrapes," Donnie explained out loud as he circled me once. I felt dizzy trying to follow him with my eyes. Leo stood up too and I realized he was done wrapping my other leg.

"Wow you look more white than green," Leo teased still looking slightly shook up. I smiled sadly and nodded, looking down at myself, "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah...just tired," I shrugged wincing at the pull to my shoulder and face. Raph and Leo frowned.

"Sensei could you get some Gatorade from the fridge? That will help him rebuild for the blood he's lost," Donnie explained while Sensei nodded.

"I will return, my son," Sensei said as he kissed my forehead before he left. I blushed, feeling like a 3 year old. My brothers noticed my face and grinned at me.

I pouted and averted my eyes. I blinked in surprise when I felt three pairs of warm arms envelope me in a warm embrace. They all sighed like they were super tired, more so than me, and laid their heads on me. Leo and Don laid their heads on my shoulder while Raph laid his head on my plastron. It was the cutest thing EVER! I smiled like a goon.

"We're so happy your alive Mikey!"

"Don't die again, Knucklehead!"

"I'm never letting any of my little brothers go again!"

I giggled at everything they said and wrapped my arms around them, hugging them back with a warm smile on my face.

"Did I mention that I love you guys?"

* * *

 **Yes you did Mikey, yes you did! ^-^ So cute I friggen love BRO-FLUFF! I hope you guys liked, sorry it's so long but I had to get details right and it took awhile to figure out how to not make it too fast. I wanted everything to flow nicely!**

 **Lucy-san, I hope that you enjoyed reading it! I know I had fun writing it! ;) I always love Mikey-centric stuff!**

 **STAY AWESOME! ;3**


End file.
